<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanfiction Cafe by CloudDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342824">Fanfiction Cafe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon'>CloudDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>4thewords (Video Game), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Basically just a glorified "request fics" thing, Chaotic Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Prince Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Fanfic cafe! <br/>Is it basically just a glorified "fanfic requests" area? Yeah. Yeah it is. This was inspired by a video by coleydoesthings so I don't know if fanfic cafes are already a thing or not but I made one. <br/>Any ships(That don't have big age differences and aren't incest-if you're here for sanders sides, ships for that fandom are fine, that's an exception since every character is technically the same person-, at least) are okay here, be the amount of fics to their name being seventeen thousand or 7.<br/>I also can't do sex scenes and that sort of stuff. Sorry.<br/>Feel free to stop by the Fanfic Cafe when you like, and even if you choose not to come, I hope you have a nice day and good luck in finding what you want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Whatever you want to request!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cloud's introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hello! Welcome to the fanfic cafe! I'm CloudDragon.</p><p>This was entirely inspired by a video by coleydoesthings - as I'm sure I mentioned in the summary outside, I should probably have set that up before opening the cafe but oh well, I'll write that in a moment here - which was basically someone running a little fanfic cafe where people could request fanfictions and they would be written for them! That was really an awesome concept to me, so I decided to do something similar here!</p><p>I don't have as much writing experience as a lot of people in this neighborhood, but I like writing a lot and I like avoiding my many plot bunnies in favor of new ideas even more, so I can certainly try my best! My main worry is that this is already a thing and that that video was inspired by something else, but I've never seen someone structure it like a cafe, just as a fanfic request place so.. I hope this is okay! If I'm doing something wrong by doing this just let me know and I'll stop!</p><p>Anyways, Here's a little menu! Maybe. Should I have a menu or just a "things I can't or may be bad at writing" area..? I guess I'll do both? Maybe a list of different things and how likely I'd be to write them normally or how good I am at it. Sure! I'll do that then. Sorry for the awkwardness I'll get to the point now.</p><p> </p><p>Fluff: Just pure fluff isn't something I've written a lot, it's mostly been little fluffy moments mixed in with other things. I'd certainly enjoy writing it up for you though! I just don't really know how to pace.. anything super well, really. I mostly wing it.</p><p>Angst: I'm prone to pacing angst poorly and I'm not the best at coming up with reasons for angst. Though the last time I wrote proper angst was months ago and I've been writing every day since then so.. Maybe I'd be better now? We'll find out, I guess! But if you want angst I'll certainly do my best.</p><p>Misunderstandings: I <em>cannot</em> handle reading misunderstandings so I haven't tried writing any, but.. I'd certainly be open to trying it!</p><p>Jealousy: Can write that too, probably! Gosh I really need to write and read more stories..</p><p>Chatfics: I love these and will certainly write some for you if you want! Nickname suggestions are always appreciated, I tend to have trouble coming up with those.</p><p>Custom memes: Not really writing in this case..? But if you need a meme for a chatfic or something but don't have the time or the program to edit a template yourself, just let me know what you want and I can try to make it for you!</p><p>Slice of life: I'm not sure if I'm getting my understanding of slice of life right or not, but if it's basically just.. The daily lives of characters? I like writing that a lot!</p><p>Fics with smut or just sex scenes in general: ..I've never written, read, or done any of the things that would be in this type of fic, so sadly I'd be unable to do this for you. Sorry! Maybe if some other writers eventually join the cafe(More about below) they could write this for you but I can't do that.</p><p>Fight scenes: I can certainly try. My.. two only ever fight scene writing attempts(Okay I <em>really</em> need to write more other than just chatfic is what I'm learning today. Noted.) were quite a while ago. </p><p>Major character death: Yes.</p><p>Poems: I like writing poems! I don't.. I don't know much about iambic pentameter or any of that fancy poem writing stuff. But I write words and rhymes that sound good, or at least try to. Give me a character to say is writing the poem and give me a concept and I'll go from there.</p><p>Songs: Same as above! I like writing them but I don't know any of the fancy song writing stuff. Also they don't have notes or anything, just words. Hope that's okay.</p><p>Characters writing stories: Sure! I've always wanted to do something sort of like that, with characters that I'm writing writing stories. I think that's called meta..? If memory serves. Oh three moons and fireballs I'm so bad at this-</p><p>Crossovers: Sure!! I'd love to do those, but I'm not in a lot of fandoms so I might not be able to do what you want(Though it's always good to ask! I'm not putting every fandom I'm in in the tags so if what you want isn't there feel free to ask). If it's tagged as a fandom this is in, though, it's good to ask for a crossover with.</p><p>Hanahaki: I've never tried this one before but I'd certainly be interested! Be it bittersweet or fully angst, happy or sad ending, I think I'd enjoy writing this!</p><p>Soulmate AU's: Love these. Red string of fate? Sure. Red string of fate but the characters can send messages to each other over their strings? Sure! Soulmate marks? AU's where there's a variety of different soulmate types? Platonic soulmates? Unusual soulmate identifying things, for example one where they have a sort of flower crown that grows in their hair that's meant to reflect traits of their soulmate(Sometimes physical appearance, sometimes personality) that flourishes or wilts depending on how their soulmate is doing? Absolutely!</p><p>Drunken confessions: I've never been drunk so it may end up inaccurate, but just drunk characters in general are something I can try to write! That seems fun!</p><p>First kisses: I've also never kissed anyone so if you want description.. Not much I can do for you without probably being very innacurate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I can't think of much else at the moment but I'll add more to that later! If something isn't on the list feel free to ask about it. Anyways, time to move on to the next section! </p><p> </p><p>Ships!</p><p> </p><p>I'm honestly fine with pretty much any ship! I'm very much a multishipper, so as long as the age gap isn't too big - No adult and teenager ships, for example - and you can find some way to make it seem like a healthy relationship and it isn't between siblings or something like that, I'll probably be okay with writing about it! </p><p>No matter how rare-pair a ship is, feel free to ask for it! From major ships like Kiribaku for BNHA or Prinxiety for Sanders sides, all the way to Shigaraki/Miruko, also known as dustbunny- You name it, and it works with the limits listed above, I'll happily write it! I like experimenting with ships I haven't before, seeing what their dynamic could be like. Doesn't just have to be two people in a ship either, poly relationships are welcome as well.</p><p> </p><p>And now we get to the last part of the menu: Length of the fic.</p><p>I can write an average of about 2,500 words in a day, though some days are as little as 500 and some are as many as 8,000. But the average is about 2,500 words in a day, so if you ask for something short it'll be done faster. If I've got things that people ordered before you ordered, unless your order is much shorter than theirs - for example if someone before you asked for 50,000 words of fic and then you ask for like... 2000 words, I'll probably take a break from writing that fic to write yours so you don't have to wait 20 days - it'll probably have to wait a little while before being written.</p><p> </p><p>So that's the menu! As I mentioned you can ask about something if it's not already there.</p><p>Also! If you want to join the fanfic cafe staff team, feel free to ask! If you're approved you'll be added as a co-creator and can write up your own menu of what you like to write! </p><p> </p><p>Anyways, I think that's that! I should probably go make that summary now. If you see anything on the menu you like feel free to order!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1 New BNHA fic has appeared!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p class="">A little while has passed since I first opened up the cafe, and now we have an item stocking the shelves for anyone to read if they so desire! Just figured including some writing here instead of just waiting and hoping someone would place an order was likely the best course of action, so I wrote something!</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">There is one new item on the shelves!</p><p class="">Tododeku fantasy AU. Can be read as platonic or romantic. Prince Todoroki Shoto, Mysterious and chaotic wanderer Midoriya Izuku. May be slightly ooc but I tried to make it not, I just feel like in order for their actions to make sense more context would have been better but I tried my best. 709 words. Wasn't requested by anyone, just wrote it because why not.</p><p class="">
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353861">https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353861</a>
</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">That's all the new stuff at the moment! Have a nice day!</p><p class="">---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for coming to the Fanfic Cafe! I hope to see you again soon 🧡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>